Kiss And Control
by JinxRomance
Summary: S/OC Last story to the SylarxJinx Saga. As a new and reformed Jinx is sent to shadow Sylar, new heat arises. Atticus fights for his love and a new Villain proves to be useful to the Heroes. With memories erased and love lost, everything will change.
1. Start The Fire

**Okay, being that I absolutely ADORE this series, I will write the last story. I just want to say that I only got 3 responses, and that kinda irks me considering all the readers I have. Sorry to go on a rant, but is it really that hard to review or message?**

"Ah! There you are!" Victor yelled happily across the hall, making me sigh and put my book down on my lap. "Come, come! There is much to discuss." My brows came together as I turned my head, watching him leave. He seemed oddly… Chipper.

I stood and walked down the hall way at a slow pace, in no hurry to do whatever deed he asked of me next. But, being that peace is not allowed in my life, Atticus morphed out of a shadow of a desk and walked next to me, hands in his jacket and white hair flowing. "Good day." He said, smiling at me. I glanced at him, nodded and looked straight ahead as we turned a corner. He just smiled like a goof as we walked into the elevator, pressing to go to the top floor.

He pressed me against the wall, raising an eyebrow. "I still don't see why you hide your face." He muttered, pulling down the black, scarf like cloth that was half a foot away from my face, covering the bottom of my nose and down. Once he pulled it down enough to see my mouth, he pressed his lips to mine, and I merely responded. Our mouths moved against one another's, our tongues having their own power play.

With my acute hearing, I heard our floor coming up, so I bit his lip, making him pull back. I pulled my scarf back up to where it was, looking at him through my dirty blond hair. "Silent but deadly." He growled out, and I walked past him when the doors opened.

"Good!" Victor said as I stepped into his office, stopped ten feet away from his desk and crossing my arms. "I have a _very_ exciting assignment for you." He said, throwing me the folder. I caught it and opened it, going through the papers. "His name is Gabriel Gray, also known as Sylar." I glanced up at Victor, then back to the file, reading all of his killings, powers, stats, and whereabouts. "He seems to be killing off our agents one at a time, so he needs to be taken care of."

I froze as I stared at his picture. Short, black hair that spiked in the front, a distressed look in his eyes as he looked back over his shoulder. He had his side to the camera, showing he was probably 6'1", and nicely built. "You okay?" I looked up at Victor and nodded. "Good. Because this one is different. I want you to observe him, follow him, shadow him." I nodded once more. "Then, when I give the orders. You kill him." Another nod. "Fantastic! I'll let you pack. When your done, report back here as so I can give you, you're new location and where his schedule." With another nod I closed the file and walked out of his office, feeling just as void as I had when I entered.

*Lila's POV*

"Why does _she_ get to go after Sylar? I was the one that followed him! I was the one that memorized his schedule! I know how he works! I can take him out!" I yelled, only making Victor frown at me. "That wasn't the plan, now was it?" I glared at him. "I'm going to life when she betrays you. Your sweet little project is going to stab you in the back. Just you wait."


	2. Lurking Shadows

I dropped my bags on the beat down bed, looking around at the crap apartment. One bathroom, bedroom, living area and kitchen. With a resonated sigh, I walked out of the apart meant, secretly a hideout for most specials. A secure location to keep track of the group of rebels I have been sent to get in touch with. As if on cue, the elevator doors opened and a group stepped out, both of us stopping a couple of feet.

"What the hell are you?" A man with glasses asked, looking at me with a hypocritical smile. I looked his up and down, profiling him as Bennett. "I am human." I said, looking over quickly to see the target grit his teeth and close his eyes. "Uh… Yeah… Are you a terrorist or something? What's with the blocked face and… Cloak?" I shrugged, my bangs going into my face more. "It is how I am." They stared at me and I at them. As I looked at Sylar, I felt very sick. My mind thrashed and my brows came together, forcing the feeling away. "What's your name and power?" The girl, Claire I assumed, asked. Her father hit her ribs and she said 'ow, what?' shrugging up at him.

"I am Jinx." Time seemed to freeze, and I only had enough time to glance at Sylar to see his face go ballistic, before I could raise my hand at the same time as his. A green fire wall came in front of me an his lighting shot at it, but couldn't go through it. It died down and Sylar stood in front of me, glaring at me. "Who are you? Really?" I just huffed some. "I am Jinx." He cried out and when to throw me back with his mind. I held my hand up, raising an eyebrow. The man I assumed was Peter, put a hand on Sylar's shoulder.

"Relax… It isn't her…" Sylar glared back over his shoulder, then back to me, teeth showing. "Sylar. She's dead." Sylar shrugged his hand off, walked past me and into a room, slamming the door. "Friendly." I muttered, turning back to look at the group. "Don't worry about him. He's… Had a tuff 3 months." I nodded once, crossing my arms. "I wish to join your group for the rebellion."

*Sylar's POV*

I had my hands on the table, eyes stinging from hot tears wanting to pour down, seething and fuming. I closed my eyes, the same clip that played through my head everyday, became more real then I expected.

**Three Months Ago**

_I waited in the back room, blood pulsing as fear coursed through my veins. From the moment she told me her plan, I had a bad feeling. Sure, at least now I am in the same building, but that doesn't make it any better. She is in a room with some psycho path, practically begging to be killed._

_A little voice in my head said that she was once stuck in a room with me before…. But that was different. Obviously…. Right?_

_Whilst pondering how different me and her father are, I missed someone walking into the storage room. I cursed internally and slid behind a stand up metal shelf, my back against the wall. I watched through the stuff, seeing it was the same blond chick with that useful teleporting power. She walked past me and I watched, only to see her disappear ten steps away from me._

_My body went cold as sweat began to form. Something wasn't right. Not five minutes later, a loud, screeching like siren went through my head, my heart crumpled and I knew instantly what was wrong. I crashed forward, transforming back into my normal form, crying out as the shelf toppled over. I stood, seething, lighting going around my body. As I walked, things were being flung to the side, me not even doing it intentionally. _

_Before I could release my full fledge rage, Peter came from behind me and I was swimming in blackness, the hurt, rage, and sorrow never leaving me._

**Present Time**

"No! I refuse to work with…" I gritted me teeth, looking away. "Look, she has a very useful power. She can manipulate every kind of fire. Green being the most useful." Bennett said, but I just turned and walked to the window. "She's dead, Sylar." I whipped around and threw my hand out, sending Peter into a wall, holding him there as I seethed. He held his hand out to the others, telling them to leave me alone.

"She isn't. I will swear everything that I am to that!" I growled, jaw clenched. "Then how come she hasn't come to find you?" I looked down, releasing him. "I can feel it. Through our bond. it's faint, almost non-existent, but I can _feel_ her. Maybe they are keeping her hostage." I closed my eyes, wary from the many months of sorrow and rage that seemed to have embodied me and consumed my soul, never giving me a moment rest. "Is it possible your mind is just-"

"No." I cut him off sharply. "It's not my mind." My heart did a weird skip and I sighed, walking past all of them and walking out, shutting the door. Whilst walking out, hands pockets and head down, I bumped into someone. Lighting burned through my heart and I side-stepped into the wall, holding my chest. "You look ill." A, slightly more agitated, familiar voice rang through my ears and I stood up straight, running a hand through my hair and turning.

She had Dirty blond hair in large liberty spikes that was going in a bunch of different directions, a couple of smaller ones were in her face. Blocking the only visible part of her face, her eyes. Her dark white, shawl, scarf thing came up just below her eyes, it jutted out as so it wasn't on her skin. Her eyes are blood red, slits as pupils. The shawl- scarf connected to a dirt white cloak that was torn and ragged at the bottom, it merely an inch from touching the ground. She wore a long sleeved black shirt with a chain from her right shoulder to her left side, mid way from waist and armpit. Black pants and black combat boots, giving her a look that definitely said 'Don't even try'.

It made me wonder why it hurt looking at her…

*Normal POV*

As I stared at him, the ringing in my ears from before came back, just a bit louder. I looked him over, noting he was pale, skinny, and tired. He wore a black button up shirt, with black pants and some black and white chucks. He had short-ish hair that was spiking forward.

As he looked at me, I couldn't help but notice his eyes… The chocolate brown seemed to stir something deep inside of me. It was dark, as if lurking behind some barrier. His eyes seemed to awaken it, and I wasn't sure what was going on for a minute.

"Is… Has that been your name since birth?" He asked, as if scared. I nodded once, curtly. He sighed, looking away. "Sorry, uh, about early.." He muttered, looking like an 8 year old boy apologizing for pulling a girls hair. "No harm done." He shrugged and turned back around, almost sulking, walking away, hands in his pockets and head down.

I crossed my arms and watched him disappear into the elevator. "It would appear this might be more difficult then planned." I muttered, the ringing ceasing and the dark lurking entity in my mind ceasing.


	3. Unfold

"What the fuck are you doing here? Your going to ruin everything." I whispered harshly to Atticus, who sat on my sill. "Aww, what? Didn't miss me?" I rolled my eyes walking up to his and grabbing him by his collar. "Get. Out." He chuckled. "I forgot how much you love missions." I growled low, some weird undertone going with it. As if something was growling with me_ inside_ of me.

He raised his hands with a dismissive smile on. "I'll go. If you give me a kiss." I rolled my eyes, pulling down my Shaw and kissed him. I then threw him towards the door, putting the cloth back into place, blocking my face. "No fun." He muttered, making me turn and glare at him. I perked my head when I heard the door next to mine close, then shot another glare at him. I threw a book at him, but he only winked and disintegrated in the shadow, the book hitting the door. Not 2 seconds later there was knocking on the door.

"Let's go." Sylar's voice growled, strained and tired. I sighed, holding my head some as it pounded. Probably from Atticus and his idiotic romantics. I made sure my Shaw was in place, then went to the door. Sylar was against the wall opposite of my door, arms crossed and head down, whole body tense. He looked up, glaring at me. I gave him a blank stare in return and closed the door, crossing my own arms.

He inhaled and walked to the elevators, me in tow. Once in, we stood in silence. But, alas, the elevator stopped, the lights going out and a red one began flashing. "Great." He growled, slamming his back into the wall, crossing his arms once more. "What is going on?" I asked in a blank voice. "It would seem some COS agents are inspecting the building." I tensed some, looking back at him over my shoulder. "Does this happen often?" He shrugged. "At least once a week. The specials equipped this building as so when it does happen, everyone knows. There is a secondary elevator that is used as so known fugitives such as I are not seen." I smirked at this information.

"Why do you want to join the rebellion?" He asked, making me furry my brows. I turned and held up my hand up, a flame covering my entire hand. I let it change into all different colors, and soon into a cycle of red, orange, blue, purple, green, black. "They want to use me for my fires abilities. I am no lab rat and don't like the idea of others being so. I am a hunter, not prey." I closed my hand into a fist and the fire went out. "Interesting…" He muttered, still looking at my hand. "The different colors do different things." I saw his eyes get a certain look in them, and my mind began to buzz. "The green. It blocks mental attacks." The fire grew in his eyes, something far to familiar in that look..

I yelled, being forced onto my knees, holding my head as a sudden loud screech almost blew out my ear drums. I blinked, swallowing some. "The hell was that about?" Sylar asked, looking down at me oddly. I blinked some more, feeling something in my mind shifting, _moving_. I felt as if there was something else inside of me, but…. Trapped. Blocked.

"You alright?" I put one hand on my head and stood. "Yeah…" I looked back to him, a familiar feeling building, but I couldn't recall what it was. It was behind a sort of Dam, letting me know it's there, but not letting it out. "Just a headache." I said, only then the elevators began to work. He raised a eyebrow at me, something hidden in those dark eyes of his. He walked past me as the doors open, leaving me there in a confusion I had never been in before.

*Sylar's POV*

Sleep evaded me once more, but it was different this time. I could _feel_ her animal. Something that was lost a long time ago. I felt it claw at her mind, reach out for me. It was an odd feeling. The animal was trapped, along with Kat. I could feel them both locked up somewhere. The dragon in her mind of course, but I could not pinpoint her. It infuriated me, made me want to rip my hair out. I can't save her. I am just as helpless now as I was when she got shot.

Images and pain washed through me the whole night as I sat and tried to locate her, but nothing worked. A part of me was pissed that I didn't kill that brat with the ability to locate people who was with Mohinder and Maya, but I knew I am a better person now. I am good. Just. A person Katharine would be proud of… Wherever she was.

The day began and I got a call from Bennett saying to bring _Jinx_ to the normal meeting spot. It ached thinking that name, and hearing it made me want to cut my throat. It was all too much. But something wasn't right about this girl. When she arrived, Kat's dragon began screaming in my mind. The only thing that bothered me was that it wasn't Kat that was reaching out to me, but her Dragon. I could _feel_ her, she was close, but it was like she didn't actually exist. I was sending myself up the wall, and worst yet I now have to work with the Jinx chick. She was just off.

As I walked out, I felt a similar presence I had not felt in a while as well, and one I did not like. I waited by Jinx's door, using my supersonic hearing. "Aww, no fun." My blood boiled as I recalled Atticus's voice. There was a low, deep growl, one I knew all too well, then a thump on the door. I knocked, and she came out, but it was not the one I wished. Not my Jinx. My body ached as she drew near, almost forcing me to be with her.

No. This isn't my Jinx. This isn't the one I love and am mated with. She is obviously working with COS, an agent. My mind has just been through so much it is making me think she has some connection to my Kat…

I talked with her, watched her ability and my hunger came to life. I was able to analyze and understand how the flames work. I saw her watch me with the same look Kat watched me when ever I used my original ability of understanding how things work. It made my stomach flip and my mind reel, but as she looked at me, she yelled out, falling to her knees and holding her head.

I was utterly at a loss, for I, too, felt her pain. I knew there was nothing wrong, and my mind raced to figure out what was wrong with me. As we walked along in the streets, heads down and profiles as low as can be, I tapped into my understanding power.

Victor shot Katharine, but he has the power of healing. He's always someone with a plan, and wanted her for a reason. This new Jinx chick comes up, but she _must_ be an agent, or being controlled. She seems lost at times, like she is fighting something inside of her she doesn't understand. They made her lose her memory before, but the dragon remembered. It's possible they completely wiped her memory, along with the Dragon's. But why? Victor… He's always had something against me. He sent agent after agent after me, from the very beginning of this.

My eyes went wide as I froze.

The beginning!


	4. Into The Dark

*Sylar's POV*

"You're actually losing it." Bennett said, smiling with audible pleasure. "It all makes sense Noah! Just _think_ about it!" I groaned out, sitting on the couch. "You know," Claire chimed in after a couple of minutes, making us both look at her. "He does make sense in a way…" I smiled at her, then at Bennett, who glared at me. He never got over the fact I attacked her… Good thing no one mentioned me kidnapping her, forcing her to tell me some answers and kissing her… Yeah, better to leave _that_ out.

"No, really. I mean, we all knew she was a COS agent to begin with, but the fact her name is Jinx?" I smiled and nodded. Right now she was on a small protocol mission with Peter, scouting out a building the COS agents took over. "That man has been relentlessly after me ever since he thinks I killed his wife. What better pay back then this?" Noah sighed, cleaning his glasses off. "As much as I hate to say it, I think you are right." I smirked. Once Claire was on my side, he always turned to putty.

"But how can you be sure it's her?" Claire asked, looking to me. I looked down, body aching. "We are bonded. I can _feel_ her. I can't find where she is, but if she were dead…" I looked up at Bennett who nodded. "You would be dead as well." I nodded once and Claire gasped. "Wait… No way…" I smiled some and looked at her. "It's true. That's part of her power. When bonded, if one is hurt the other is hurt. If one dies, so does the other. That's how I've known she's been alive." She nodded some. "You died that day…" I smirked. "Yes, but when she was healed so was I." Claire bit her lip. "So, what do we do?" I sighed. "We have to get her memory back somehow." Me and Bennett met eyes. "Oh no! He's already pissed at us." I raised an eyebrow. "I think we need to visit him."

"Visit who?" Peter asked, walking in with Jinx. I met eyes with her, then looked at Peter. "Matt."

*Normal POV*

We stood in front of a large house in California, the moon now up since it took forever to get a flight up here. But thanks to Sylar, we got first class. Man came in handy sometimes. "I don't think-"

"Good." Sylar cut Peter off, knocking on the door. Peter groaned next to me, making me raise an eyebrow. "This guy that good?" I asked, looking around. "You could say that…" Bennett smirked, looking at Sylar, who only stared at the door. "He has a way into something we need." He said, voice strained. Bennett merely laughed some, shaking his head. I looked at him, noting he was an a good mood since I came back from the mission.

"Matt!" A female voice said as she appeared in the large window by the door. Once her eyes set on Sylar, I could _smell_ the fear that ran off of her… I shook my head some and she disappeared. "Your reputation precedes you Mr. Gray." I commented, making him chuckle. "Uhh, it's a bit more complicated then that." Peter muttered. A large man appeared in the door, glaring. "What in the-"

"Uh-uh!" Sylar interrupted, holding up a finger. "There's a baby inside." Matt glared at Sylar was visibly happier, most tension gone as he played with the man. "We have a bit of a problem." Bennett said, putting a hand on my shoulder.

Everyone froze.

My mind raced as he did that, and tension flew around, everyone glaring at Bennett, then staring at me to see what I would do. My body trembled, and Bennett flung his arm back as my his hand got burned, my body steaming. "Grab her!" Sylar growled, but I did a back flip as Peter and Bennett both tried to grab me.

I landed on my legs, one outstretched to the side, the other touching my chest as my hands where on the ground. I looked up only to see a group of five staring at me with wide eyes, not moving. I smirked, but that soon stopped when I saw my reflection in the window. My eyes shined yellow, my pupils were slits. I blinked, noticing I could now see in the dark perfectly. I could smell everything, hear from miles away. My heart raced as I looked down, my nails on my hands were sharp and pointed. I went to swallow, only to find my canines were now fangs.

"I thought she was dead." Matt said, making me look back to the group who continued to stare at me. Sylar looked ot Bennett who only sighed and pulled something out. With a quick shot, I was electrocuted, and soon passed out.

*Sylar's POV*

I paced the room, everybody sitting on the couch or a chair, say for Matt and Peter who stood on either side of Jinx. She was tied to a chair with chain, head lulled down for she was still asleep. "So," Matt said, looking from Jinx to me. "if we can get her memory back, she will be able to get us into the COS headquarters?" I nodded. "She should. Plus, give s valuable information on what goes on in there and what he plans on doing next." I said, stopped and running a hand through my short hair. I cut it a week after her 'death', it easier to manage. It was about the same as it had been when I almost died for the first time by that brat, Hiro.

"Hey, where's Hiro?" I asked. "He is back in Japan with Ando in hiding, why?" Bennett asked, and I shrugged. "I dunno. Every time I see you guys, you all seem to come together. Though, that might have just been for my sake." I muttered, making Bennett smirk.

"So, what do you want me to do?" Matt asked, making me look at him. "I'm hoping you and Peter can retrieve her memory." Matt sighed and looked down at Jinx. "If I do this, it will all be over, right?" I nodded, a wave of anticipation running through my veins. "Fine. let's do it." He told Peter. Peter nodded, touching his shoulder and they both put a hand on her. Everyone watched and waited as they kept tilting their head, waiting for Kat to come back.

Of course my life sucks, 'cause nothing is ever that easy.

With a yell, they were both thrown on opposite sides of the house, slamming into a wall. Jinx, picked her head up, seething. Eyes _red_, chest heaving. "It's a trap!" Bennett yelled, pulling out his gun. I was in front of him before he could even blink, the gun thrown across the room. "Something in her mind is blocking her memories, and you just saw what happened if they are tried to get reached." I just glared at him, as he at me. "It's a self destruct button! He made sure if anyone found out about his plan, she would lose control! Kill everyone and herself." I smirked some. "Leave this part to me." With that, I went over and unhooked her chains, picking her up and throwing her over my shoulder as she began to writhe in anger.

I closed my eyes and teleported to Issac's loft, setting her down on the bed. Good thing Hiro was at the carnival. Useful little power.

"Katharine…" I said, watching as she clutched her head, fighting whatever was happening to her. "This is where we first kissed…" I frowned at the thought. The first time I betrayed her. "That seems like ages ago." I grabbed a hold of her arm and she froze, something inside of her churning.

Her blood eyes looked at me with a certain knowing, and I smiled. "That's right. Come on. Remember me." Her brows came together and the color flickered to yellow and back to red again. "Fight it Katharine!" I whispered, sliding my hand up her arm and entwining our hands. She blinked rapidly. I decided to help her along, help the dragon to get her memory back.

I leaned down, close to her face. "Remember the first time you lost control? We were in the car, just escaped Atticus." Her eyes went wide at that name. "He killed your parents. He is not your ally, nor is Victor." She bared her fangs at me as pain shot through her. "You're an animal transformer, not a fire wielder. That thing you feel inside of you? Trust it. Let it guide you back to me, to your _true _memories." She closed her eyes and snapped her hand away from mine, burying her face into the bed.

I could feel the rage and blood thirsty radiating off of her. She was losing. Her body began to glow, black surrounding her with a bit of red on top of the black. Bennett was right, it is a self destruct mechanism he put in her. Her body began to tremble as her muscles shifted, getting solid. I watched as she flipped onto her back, teeth still bared, looking as if she was being shocked. When she opened her eyes again, what was suppose to be white was pitch black, her iris a bright, glowing red.

When she saw me, she leapt and attacked me, clawing and biting in the air. I grabbed onto each of her arms as was now pinned against the bed, her glowing eyes locked onto me, wanting blood and flesh. I used all of my strength to keep her away from my throat, but my anger soon pooled into the equation.

With a growl I was able to sit up straight then pin _her_ onto her back, staring at me as if nothing mattered but blood, hunger, hate. It hurt so much, he looking at me like that. Like we never met, befriended, made love too…

"Kat… Please… Wake up…" I pleaded with the shell of what she was. She kept those blood eyes locked with my brown ones, nothing human about them. Nothing normal, nothing showing she could stop. "Please…" I begged, tears forming, knowing what I had to do. She just snarled, making the tears fall hot down my face. I pressed her down with my telekinesis, one hand at her throat, the other held in the air by my head, one finger extended. "Katharine.. I'm so sorry." I practically sobbed, Heart breaking. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm sorry I couldn't save you from that monster." My hand shook as she struggled against the invisible force against her arms, eyes rabid, searching my own for a weakness. "I love you." I whispered against the sobs, moving my finger across the air.

She didn't flinch, nor indicate she felt the pain that racked her body. A cut clean across her forehead, blood pooling about her small frame. Her eyes never changed, but her breathing stopped, and her head lulled to the side as she died without a sound.

I cried, closing her eyes. "I'll see you in the next life…" I whispered as my body began to follow hers into the dark. I collapsed beside her, head on her shoulder, arm around her waist. I closed my eyes, the tears finally stopping as I fell without a word, death the only escape I could ever hope for.

* * *

A/N: So, holy shit, Sorry guys, but this just flew through my hands and I couldn't stop it. This is probably one of THE most dramatic chapters I have written in my life. But, please review and such. Much appreciated :D (And I'm a moose who likes marshmallow thumb war cows. "This tree is so small!")_Love506thpir


	5. Memories and Surprises

I was always in pain. In the cold and in the dark. I shouted in the depths of darkness for days, weeks, months. I was alone, unsure of what was happening. I knew someone taken control of my body, my animal was locked away somewhere, and I had been all but forgotten. I ran around, and was both glad and sad to find my Dragon. I saw it's glowing yellow eyes first. As I came up I found the Dragon in a cage of what looked like electricity. As I ran up to it, a field shot my backwards, staying lit, showing me I was in a large circular cage.

I sat there, looking at the field for who knows how long. "You are stronger then me. Get out of that cage." I said, body aching from pain that consumed me all the time. He growled, but not at me. "We are in _my_ mind." It smiled, and I lifted my head up. "I may not be able to get out, but you." It's electric cage began to diminish, and it became giddy. "You are no prisoner." With that, the cage was gone and it flew up into the dark, almost blending in. It flew back down and hovered by the barrier where I sat, staring at me with knowing eyes. I laughed some.

"Not too long ago you wanted me dead. Now look at us." I looked to the side, looking at the endless barrier. "Find a weak spot. Find a way back to the front." I looked at it. "Get us back into control." It nodded and shot off like a bullet from a barrel.

So, I sat and waited. Another eternity passed by and I soon became weak. Too weak. I laid down on my side, watching as the barrier went red. I began to silently writhe as the darkness began flashing red. I clenched my teeth, digging my fingers into, well, whatever the ground was. The flashing increased and so did my pain. I began to fade in and out, pain racking through my body as I was being forgotten. As I felt like I was on the edge, a loud howl echoed, and the flashing stopped. I coughed, looking around and seeing the black turn grey, it being a bit easier to see. With another resounding howl, the barrier began to shatter, crashing like glass onto the ground.

I opened my eyes, everything blurry and sounds muffled. My head throbbed and I was so weak. I turned my head some, getting snip bits of things.

"She's crashing!"  
"How is that possible?"  
"-Her body is going into shock!"

I faded out again, wanting nothing more then to see the man that I love one more time. Just once more. My dreams were filled of the past, of memories with Gabriel. Snaps of us laughing, smiling. Him holding me and the sky being bright. Something that was long gone.

_I smiled as I leaned against his chest, looking up at the night sky. "You know what's ironic?" He asked, his head craned up as well, a peaceful smile on his own face. "Centipedes have more legs but are smaller then millipedes?" I looked back at him some, seeing him look down at me with a smirk and a roll of his eyes. "Besides that." He looked back up and I turned back and looked up as well. "What's that?"_

"_Last time we were both on a roof, we were enemies." I laughed some. "Last time I checked, when we first met on the roof__**, you**__ were after me." I looked back over my shoulder at him with a raised eyebrow. "I didn't have a thing against you." He chuckled some, shaking his head. "Alright, no need to get picky." He looked down at me with soft eyes, putting a strand of hair behind my ear. _

"_We'll find a way to live free." He whispered. "We'll be able to live without shame, horror or always looking over our shoulder." He glanced down at the necklace and I smiled, reaching back and putting my hand on the back of his neck. "As long as I'm with you," I looked into his eyes, smiling. "nothing else matters." He smiled and leaned down, tilting his head and kissing me lovingly and protectively. As our mouths moved against one another, the only thing that I could think of was that I was all his happily._

"_Gabriel…"_

I inhaled some, opening my eyes. I blinked, trying to focus my vision. I heard a faint beeping, and as I focused, I noticed I was in a pale room. Great. I hate hospitals. I sat up, only to have my head throb immediately. I put a hand to my forehead, only to have my eyes go wide.

"Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people." I shot my head to the door, only to see Bennett. He had that knowing smile on as he walked in, closing the door behind him. "What… What happened?" I asked, feeling as if I was gone for 6 lifetimes. "Uhh.. That's a bit of a long story, and one you really don't want to know immediately." I raised an eye brow and rested my back against the headboard. "Then what _do_ I want to know immediately?"

"Look around. What's missing?" My brows came together as I looked around, unsure of what he meant. Then, my body burned and the cut on my head throbbed a bit. "Gabriel." I shot a glare at him. "Where is he?" Bennett sighed. He pulled out an envelope with my name on it. I looked at him, taking it. As I turned it around, blood held it closed, making my skin get goosebumps.

_It would seem we have come to a disagreement, which is most unsettling. Seeing as how they found out about you, I figured it would only be a matter of time before the found another healer. So, with much distain, I now have your precocious Sylar. As you well know he is most alive and well thanks to me. Now, since we are in the same predicament as last time, I have up the stakes. You or him. You have one week before he dies from the tests._

I read and re-read the note, anger boiling. But as my anger climaxed, nothing happened. Nothing was lurking with the anger. My brows came together as I held my hand up to try and shift my muscles, but nothing happened. There was no more hunger or anger that wasn't my own. There was… Nothing at all… Just.. Me.

"During the incident, you somehow lost your power when you got your memory back." I looked at him, then closed my eyes trying to find the connection. I relaxed when the glowing white line appeared behind my lids, pulsing. "That's not right though. I still have my bond with Gabriel." I said, looking up at him, only to have a piece of blond hair fall into my eyes… Blond?

"WHAT THE FUCK?"

He told me everything, from when I got shot to where Gabriel killed me and died his self. When he told me that, I checked instinctively at the bond, but it was lulled, telling me he was asleep. "So.. If I died, and he was taken before you got there… How am I alive now?" He smirked. "It would seem Victor kept some secrets." My brows came together in confusion.

"Don't you look like shit?" My head shot to the window sill to see Lila, smirking at me. I blinked, racking my brain. "Wait… Didn't you hate me?" I asked, remembering her always at my throat when I worked at COS. She shrugged and jumped off the sill, coming up to my bed. "Victor has gotten careless. All he cares about his is revenge on Sylar, and I am not one for such bullshit. So," She looked at Bennett who nodded, then back to me. "My enemies enemy is my friend and all that." I smirked, nodding some. "Let's get you out of here. There is a lot to catch up on." Bennet said, throwing some clothes at me. "And a certain person to rescue."


	6. Blood and Friends

**A/N:** Hey guys, just a quick thing. I posted banners for all three stories on my profile under the Story section. I gave everyone theme songs too, but yeah, just check 'em out.

* * *

"Holy shit…" I muttered as Bennet, Lila and I walked into the warehouse. Now, don't get me wrong. I think the warehouse full of guns, files and bombs is pretty awesome, but the people in it is what really scared the shit out of me. "Welcome to the rebellion." Bennet said, smirking down at me. I opened my mouth and closed it, unsure of how to take it all in.

There was a lot of random people around. I found some sitting on the _walls_ others hovering/flying. There was some power spars going on in the back. Others were either walking or sitting around talking to others, but that wasn't what got me.

There was a kid with longer hair then he should have, sitting on a pile of boxes. Around him was Peter, Claire, Lila, and…._ Nathan?_ I shook my head some, moving my hand across my neck as I stared open mouth. "Come here." Bennet said, putting a hand on my back and walking me up to the group. They stopped their talking and stared at me. Boy was is it weird being on the other side….

"Katharine this is-" He started but I cut him off. "Jinx." They all looked at me, and I bit my lip. "I… May not have my power anymore, but I will never be the same person." I looked up at Bennet. "Alright. Jinx, you know everybody here, except for Jeremy." He pointed to the guy with long hair. He held his hand up, smiling some. "Wait… Weren't you…?" I asked, trying to remember my time at COS. "Yes. He was. But, thanks to Lila, him and a couple of others were freed from the prisons." Bennet said, nodding to the kid. "So, what's your power?" I asked. He smiled. "I can either heal you or kill you." I smirked, looking around and stopping at Nathan, who stood next to me.

"So, let me guess this." Nathan raised an eyebrow and I smirked. When Sylar and I died, Lila decided to be a hero, save your ass, then have you save my ass since Victor already healed and took Sylar. And as all of this is going on, she saved Nathan 'cause Victor probably already healed you to fuck with us later, which obviously didn't work." I looked at all of them, stopping at Bennet. "Sounds about right." I shook my head, sighing some. "This is so fucked up." I muttered. "Come on. We are going to have a meeting." Bennet said, looking at everyone. "Oh goody. Another company.."

* * *

I sat in between Peter and Bennet, slumped down in the chair. "Sorry we're late." Mohinder said, coming in with Matt and Angelia. "Something came up." Matt muttered, glancing at Angelia. The three sat across from me and stared, completely baffled. "Your alive? I though you and Sylar-"

"Sylar has been kidnapped." All eyes turned to Bennet. He stood, looking around at the group. "I know we all have had our… Pasts with Sylar, but he has been nothing but helpful in our renegade to get our lives back." I smirked, shaking my head. "He risked his life to save ours, and we need him to finish this off." Mohinder looked at me then and I smiled awkwardly. "Why? We have Jinx. She can't be hurt, can disguise herself and use her animals abilities in her regular form." My brows came together as I looked down, feeling sick.

"I can't do that anymore…" All eyes now turned to me. "Would you like to know how I got my memory back?" I asked, looking back up at Mohinder with a glare. "I was trapped inside my own mind for months. I was able to release my dragon, but it came at a cost." I smirked some. "It sacrificed itself, destroyed it self, to let me be free again." I held my hand up, looking at it. "I'm… I'm just normal..." I looked back to Mohinder, who looked absolutely intrigued.

"So, that leaves Sylar, since Peter has yet to gain his full ability back." Peter snorted some and I looked over at him. "Look, let's face it. He's the strongest out of all of us." Peter said, swishing his hair out of his face. "He saved his from the carnival. And we need everybody we can to take this company down." I nodded some. "Then what's the plan, huh? Just going to bust in there and take him?" Matt asked, pissed as always. Lovely man.

"precisely!" A very Asian voice called, coming onto the room and closing the door. I looked to see Hiro and Ando with smiles. "Sorry it took so long." Ando said, giving us a hand wave. "This is just ridicules!" Nathan said, making us look at him. "Not only has e tried to kill all of us, succeeded in some cases, but he is a _killer_. We can't trust him!" he slammed his hands down on the table, making me roll my eyes. He sat on the other side of Peter, so I could only see a bit of him.

"You're only pissed because he killed you." I said, making him glare over at me. "Wouldn't it you?" He growled over at me, making me smirk and turn the chair back and forth, not looking at him. "I got over it." Everyone stared at me in shock except Bennet, who knew exactly what I was talking about. "He has changed, so get over it like everyone else." Before he could retort a loud crash was heard, making everyone stand and getting into a fighting position, facing the door. "Holy shit…" I muttered, pushing past Bennet, stopping in front of a not so good looking Atticus.

"What the fuck happened to you?" Lila asked, rushing over and helping him up, his arm over her shoulder. He didn't have his jacket on, so I could see gashes, deep and large, pooling blood. He looked up, his white hair matted, sweaty and bloody, smiling faintly as blood dripped down his lip. "He… Knows…" He became limp with that, Mohinder helping Lila bring him out, Jeremy following them.

"The hell was that?" Matt asked. I stared wide eyed at where he was at, mouth open. Peter came up to me, staring at me. "What is it?" He asked. I looked up at him, swallowing some. "Victor. He's out for blood now." Peter looked behind me, then back to me. "What are you talking about?" I put a hand to my head, sighing. "Victor was after Gabriel the whole time. That was the point of all of this. He was after him because he thought Gabriel killed his wife, but that man you just saw, he was the one that killed his wife. Now that Victor knows, he's not going to stop until everyone is dead." I looked into Peter's eyes, catching his attention. "_Everyone_." His eyes went wide and I turned to face Bennet.

"We are going to have to move the plan up." He raised an eyebrow. "How long do we have?" I smirked a hollow one. "If we are lucky, he'll finish off Gabriel tonight."


	7. Last Wish

I sat outside of the building with Mohinder and Matt, waiting for the cue. "Hey Suresh, can I ask you a genetic question?" he looked down at me, still a bit uneasy. Jeez, You'd think after 3 years when we last saw each other he would have gotten over me and Gabriel tricking him. "Sure I guess." I looked down at my hands, closing my eyes and making sure the bond was still thumbing. "Even though I lost my power, why is it that I still have a bond with Gabriel? The bond was because of the Dragon, and well, it's dead." He looked down, then back to me.

"I am thinking it might be because the bond formed , not only on the dragons part, but on yours and Sylar's. It grew with your relationship, and became encoded with your DNA." I looked down at that, biting my lip. "So… It formed into, like, another power?" I looked up at him and he smiled. "Precisely."

"Yeah, that is great and all, but how is that going to help us?" Matt asked irritably, making me smile and look at him. "I know exactly where he is, at all times." He rolled his eyes. "Great. Your just a tracker." I punched him, making him glare at me. "It's either that or you two can just go in blind. I don't mind waiting out here. You and Hercules can take every special in there until you find him." He went to say something but looked over my head, to Suresh I guessed. He closed his mouth and sighed, glaring back down at me. "Fine. Just don't get us lost hound dog." He looked back to the door we were waiting on. "What? No treat?" He huffed, not looking my way.

It wasn't until another hour of nothing that Bennett walked out of the door, looking back and fourth, then going back into the door. "Alright. Peter and Noah did it!" Matt said and we all walked out of the bushes, going up the stairs and into the door where the group was waiting for us. "Where to next?" Peter asked, looking at me, as did everyone else. I closed my eyes, concentrating. "Bottom floor." I said, and everyone grouped together.

We only had to use Matt three times and have Mohinder knock out 4 guards before we reached the elevator. Matt and Mohinder took the elevator with me, Nathan, Atticus and Lila went to the left, and Peter and Bennet went to the right.

*Nathan's POV*

"So, do we even have a plan?" I asked as we walked down many different hallways. "We are the distraction as Peter and Bennet get to the files and try to find something to bring this place down." I sighed. "And what exactly are we going to do?" Atticus laughed some. "We are going to start a fire and kill some people silly." I stopped walking as they continued, laughing and talking as they went. "Why am I always stuck with suicide missions and psychotic people?"

*Normal POV*

"Gah! I- I can't- hold him!" Matt yelled as he tilted his head to the side, keeping Victor at bay whilst Mohinder took down a guy with the ability to shoot lightning. "Suresh! Take him out of here!" He nodded, dodging a bolt and grabbing the guy by the callor and throwing him out the door, chasing after him. "Matt! On the count of three get out of here!"

"What? You'll-"  
"I can handle myself! Now go!" He groaned and threw his head back as if a string connecting them just snapped. He shook his head and looked over at me. I nodded and he sighed, running after Suresh. Victor smiled, tilting his head to the side. "You've come along way. Even taking my 2 most cherished people." He sighed wistfully as I continued to glare. "But, thanks to tour little toy, I have finally accomplished what every humans desires!" He held his hand up, lighting coming off of his body, chairs lifting off the ground, fire in one hand and ice in the other. I shook my head, eyes wide.

"You… You took _power_ to obtain all of them?" He laughed, setting his arms down, the fire and ice receding, chairs crashing back to the ground, but the lighting continued to surge around his body, reminding me of a Super Sayian 2 off of DragonBall Z. "I didn't take, not like he does anyway. I've taken some of his DNA, though it took _many_ tries to find the right strand, plus some back up of Peter's when he had the ability to absorb powers." He inhaled, the lighting increasing as the ground began to shake.

"Is this what it's all about?" I asked as I held my hand behind my back, summoning the Dragon's last wish. "Such a naïve girl. No. I am but a test. I will inject my most fearsome soldiers with the combined DNA, to create a imposable army. From there, I'll rule the world." I smirked, shaking my head. "Cliché, to say the least." He glared, shooting a finger out and blasting my shoulder with pure lighting. I fell to my knee, gritting my teeth as tears feel down my eyes, a gaping hole in my shoulder.

"You forget I understand how things work now. That pathetic energy you are storing will do you no good. I know the dragon is dead, which means you can't shape shift." He held his arm out to me, smiling. "I'm so happy to finally kill you. Your boyfriend will be next." I looked up slowly at him, eyes changing. He faltered and I smiled, letting the last of my reserve flow through me.

My eyes turned blood red, as the whites of them turned black, red veins showing in the blackness. "Do you know what pure energy is?" He swallowed some, unsure of what to do. I held my hand up to show a red ball of energy forming in my palm, black covering it. "It's life. Pure and concentrated. Of formed correctly, once touched it can suck the life out of anyone." I shot my arm out to the side, letting my arm be engulfed in the energy. He stared at me, scared, but only for a minute. Wit ha laugh, I gritted my teeth.

"With the wound I gave you, you can only sustain that for maybe 5 minutes, plus, it's destroying your _own_ life." I swallowed against the pain, smirking. "That's all the time I need!" I shot forward, holding my arm up as he shot lighting at me, the energy absorbing it and becoming more concentrated. He skimmed my leg, making me stumble but not fall. I did a 360, only getting a shot across my back.

As I finished my turn I leaned to the side, stretching my leg out, smirking as he looked down at me. With a fast thrust of my arm, I cut clear through his chest and spinal cord, standing up as he gargled blood. I clenched my fist as the energy died down, leaving me drained and feeling all the burns he gave me. "When you heal, I'll be ready dirt bag." I shot my arm out, blood dripping off. He coughed a bit, then fell back, heaving a last breath.

I yelled out, holding onto my shoulder. My body throbbed as my own energy was almost gone, the lighting burns seeping into my veins and hurting worse then any other burn that I have had before. I sighed and limped to the door, pushing it open. I strayed over to the lone iron table, holding a sleeping Gabriel.

I looked down at him, looking down his under fed body. I kneeled, hissing as the burn down my leg sprang to life, hissing in protest. "Gab, come on." My vision began to get fuzzy, but I refused to let down now. "Gabriel, wake up." I slapped his cheek a couple of times, exhaling once his eyes fluttered open some. "That's it, come back to me." He looked around, but stopped at me, eyes softening. "You look like shit." He crooked out through a chuckle, making me smile, running my hand through his short hair. "Like you can talk." I heard running and Gabriel looked over my shoulder, though I already knew who it was.

"Matt, get Suresh to take Gabriel to Atticus. Then go find Bennet and tell him Plan 5B." He sighed and ran off. "When did you became the leader?" I looked down at him with a smile never leaving my face. "The moment they took you." He sat up slowly, me helping him as he did so. "What happened to you?" He asked, looking at the hole in my shoulder. "It's nothing." I lied smoothly, looking at his bare torso. Warn and grey, he still looked good. "There's a hole in your shoulder, there is smoke coming from your back and a slash showing burnt skin on your leg." I shrugged, leaning against the iron table, in between his legs and facing him. "I've had worse." He ran his hand down my face, putting his forehead to mine. "Then you must be feeling as bad as I am." I nuzzled my eyes into his, closing my eyes. "Probably."

My hands rested around his waist as his were around mine. "Don't worry. We'll get out of here soon." I whispered, making him open his eyes, as I did mine. "Look who's playing savior now." I smirked. "Yeah. You owe me." He rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep before you pass out." He moved and almost made me lay down on the iron table, sitting on the side and running his hand through my hair. "I'll be right there when you wake up." He whispered, making me smile and turn my back to him.

"After all the shit I went through, you bet your sweet ass you will be. Or there will be some _serious_ ass kicking in your future."


	8. Enternity

I woke up to some sort of rushing. "We'll work on him. Make sure she doesn't find out." I shot my eyes open then hearing Bennet's voice. I sat up and saw Bennet walking away leaving a confused Peter in front of the window. He sighed and looked through the window, and we met eyes. I got up, noticing my wounds were healed. Peter walked in, sitting down in the chair next to me.

"Hey, how're you doing?" I stared at him, and he at I. "No-" I got up, pushing him aside as I left the room, him in tow. "you don't want-"

"Gabriel!" I gasped out. He was in a room with Luke, 2 doctors and Bennet around him. As I went to step forward, Peter stood in front of me, holding onto my shoulders. I looked around him as Bennet glared, closing the blinds.

"Look at me! Come on!" I clenched my teeth and glared at him, breathing hard. "Listen. Tell me what happened." I looked back to the window.

"That isn't a priority."

"Yes it is! Come on! What happened between you and Victor?"

"Gabriel? What happened to him?

"Focus! We need to know what Victor is planning!"

"Gabriel is the only thing important now."

"No he isn't!" I stared at him as he glared at me. "No, he isn't. What's important is killing this psycho path. Alright? Sylar will be fine." I shook my head, nodding some. "Alright? Come on now." I let him take me to a empty room, me sitting on the bed as I shook my head, feeling nothing from Gabriel, from our bond.

"It. Happened really fast." I muttered, not wanting to focus on anything else but my Gabe. Peter pulled a chair up, and I noticed then it was cut really short. As he sat in the backwards chair, putting his arms on the back, I exhaled, calming my nerves. "I made sure Matt and Mohinder got out. I knew they were no match for him." Peter did a weird chuckle making me glare at him.

"You lost your powers, remember? When Sylar brought you in, you had so many burns, we thought you were grilled." I raised an eyebrow.

"I still have some tricks up my sleeve. He died, didn't he?" He nodded some. "Well, he'll be back I know, but the main thing is what he con do now." Peter tilted his head and Bennet walked in, making me stand.

"Don't mind me. I'm just here to listen." I exhaled, my body shaking, and sat back down.

"Victor. He somehow was able to steal Gabriel's ability to take other peoples power." They both stared at me and I sighed. "As in he can steal powers like you and Gabriel can."

"Why? What would he want with powers?" Peter asked. "He already rules over most people." I laughed.

"He wants to be _all_ powerful. Like a God." Bennet said, cleaning his glasses off.

"Just what we need. Makes sense now though." I stared at Bennet, waiting. He sighed some. "Look, Sylar. He crashed the moment he brought you in. He was fine until this morning." I bit my lip, heart racing. "His body isn't responding to Luke's power, and the doctors can't figure out why he isn't coming back." Peter looked down and the room grew silent. "He's dieing."

My body froze, and I become unaware of what was happening. One minute I was in a room, the next I was behind Peter and Atticus, looking through the now open blinds. There were shouts and I watched as Luke concentrated his hands on Gabriel's bare chest. Another shout and he moved, A Doctor using a defibrillator, shocking Gabriel, then Luke went back, putting his hands on his chest. There was a loud, mono tone alarm, and they wall stepped away from him. Both Peter and Atticus looked at each other, but I did not stay to question why.

I walked out, not looking back. There where many people passing, all injured from the rebellion I seemed to have started, but I never looked back. I reached outside, barley noting it was storming. The wind blew and the rain poured, the sky was a dark grey but I didn't care. My body felt hollowed out, my existence meaningless. It was there that I stopped, staring at the ground and wishing I had never been born. Wishing I had never met him. Wishing I had never had that stupid power.

Maybe if I had never had this power, I could be in collage now. Had a normal life with my real parents. Found someone normal and settle down instead of always running, worrying, and loving a man that always seemed to hurt me in the end. I wouldn't ever have to worry about looking over my shoulder, the man that I love being in trouble, or people after me constantly.

_**Do not falter. We are proud and you have done well. For that we give you a gift.**_

I shot my head up, hearing the familiar female voice in my head. "Mom.." I muttered, closing my eyes as the ice water continued to pour onto me.

"You ever get the feeling like your meant for something more? Something better?" My eyes shot open as the same luring voice that captured me before, still captured me now. I trembled a bit as I felt a body behind me, remembering that was the first thing he ever said to me. I turned around slowly, eyes wide. "Gabriel… How…?" I couldn't form any sentences, just overflowing with emotions. This is the first time we are together in over 3 months.

"I told you long ago, I made a promise." I instantly reached up, but remembered the necklace broke when I got shot. He smiled, pulling something out of his pocket.

"When they captured me, I was able to take the necklace from Victor." My brows came together as he smiled. "Whilst in my cell, I was able to shape it. I turned one of the chains into gold, melded the pieces together." I clenched my teeth as tears sprang into my eyes. "We have been given too many chances to waste this one." he got down on one knee as he pulled a ring out. There was the same turquoise gem, with only one black gold ring around it. "Katharine Grace. I've loved you form the start, and after all the shit we have been through, will you marry me?" He said, smiling sweetly up at me.

"Gabriel.. Jesus.." He raised an eyebrow and I sighed, shaking me head. "Of course I will." he smiled now, standing and taking my hand gently, looking me dead in the eyes as he slipped the ring on. "Why did you wait? I mean, why didn't you heal?" I asked slowly, watching his intense brown eyes, never faltering even through the rain poured on.

"I had to wait until you got outside." My brows came together, unsure of where he was going with this. "A long time ago, when I was painting, I heard you say you have never been kissed in the rain." My cheeks blushed some, making him smile.

"You weren't suppose to hear that." I muttered as he brushed a strand behind me ear, noting how much longer it had gotten.

"I heard everything. And now, I am given the chance to give you something you've always wanted." He whispered, leaning in and tilted his head. I closed my eyes, finally content.

"I've ever only wanted you." I whispered against his lips, making him smile and kiss me. It was slow, sweet, but once we realized how long it had been since we have been together, it became deep. As he tilted his head to the side, his tongue entered my mouth, making me arch into his body. As his tongue cohered my own, he held me tight against him, One of my hands was tangled in is growing hair, the other onto his strong neck. As our tongues played, he ran a finger up my spine, making shiver and curl into him even more. He broke it, inhaling.

"Let's take this some place warm." he whispered against my lips, making me realize I was cold in the pouring rain. In an instant we were in a room. A bathroom to be precise.

"Gabe-" He kissed me, then turned, taking his shirt off as he walked over to the shower. I couldn't help but watch the wet muscles on his back work, unsure of how this man became mine. He turned the shower on and turned to me, a devil smile on. I feasted my eyes on his body, lean and strong, making his smile grow even more. He held a arm out, and made a gesture for me to come to him. I raised an eyebrow at him, smirking my own smirk. I turned my back to him, peeling my own shirt off, tossing it to the side. I looked over my shoulder at him, seeing the dark hunger in his eyes, only making me smile more. I turned my head back around as I began to undo my bra clip. He was behind me in an instant, hands on my shoulders as he kissed my neck.

"God your so alluring." He whispered, inhaling as he helped pull my bra off.

"Only for you babe." I giggled some. "Babe, Gabe." I looked back at him. "Get it?" He rolled his eyes. He then closed them , and next thing I know, I am slammed against the shower wall, him kissing me deeply. Both of us were naked as he had his back to the water, hands on my hips. I was gonna say something but it vanished the moment his hot tongue snaked it's way into my mouth. He pushed me harder against the wall, his erection against my thigh. With quick hands he lifted me up, keeping me against the wall with his handy dandy power, whilst his hands roamed my body. I wrapped my legs around his body, telling him I was in no mood for his play. He was happy to oblige, positioning himself below my entrance. When we thought back on it, it almost seemed like an eternity since we were last together. Three months was just too long.

He penetrated me, and I dug my head into the crook of his neck. As he began to thrust fast, I dug my nails into his very, very smooth back. For the build up from before, my insides clenched around him as I cam for him. I shook against his body, nuzzling my head as far as I could into his neck. Once the bliss was gone, we both knew neither of us were done. Not even close. He got out of me and spun, him now against the wall as the hot water ran down my cold body. I leaned my head back against it, shivering when he pressed his lips against the bass of my throat.

"Don't want you to get sick. Then I wouldn't be able to have my way with you." He kissed the spot and leaned back against the wall. I put my head up right, looking at him through the drops of water and steam. With his head tilted to the side, a sweet smile, bright brown eyes and a sexy body, he could have his way with me _any_ day. I stepped up to him, making him look down at me, that same smile he wore only for me. I reached up, running a hand through his not short but not long hair, keeping my hand at the back of his neck as I pulled him down to my level, kissing him. Next thing I know, I am lying on top of him, us now on the bed. I raised an eyebrow at this, deciding, even though I did not have the Dragon anymore, it was my turn to be in charge. I lengthen my body down his, straddling his hips. He nearly hissed into the kiss as my warmth touched his manhood. As he went to flip me over, as so he was on top, I took him all in, breaking the kiss as I sat up straight. I watched, almost with glee, as his eyes closed and his lips parted some, his face entirely at ease. He dug his hands into my thighs, and I began riding him. His moans was like fuel to me, making me go faster. He arched his head back and was soon meeting me at every thrust. My insides clenched and he thrusted into my hard, hitting my sweet spot. I cam once more, falling onto him as waves of bliss washed over me. Both of us now had sweet and water mingled on our bodies, but we were not finished yet.

He flipped me over. And began to thrust into me hard and fast. He grabbed onto my hands and entwined our fingers, putting my arms above my head. I writhed under him, having a pleasure overload. Harder and faster he went, hitting the same sweet spot over and over again. When I clenched around him, he thrusted into my one last time, reaching his climax as I hit mine. He arched his back as his head went up, exhaling slowly as it fully hit him. He pulled out of me, not having enough strength to move, he laid down on me, his head above my breasts. I cradled him into me, slowing my own breathing as his stayed fast. I ran my hand through his hair, sometimes to his back, loving the soft expanse of it. His weight on top of me, the security and absoluteness of him, made this all the more better. It took him awhile longer to catch his breath enough for him to get off of me, laying next to me on his back, arms spread as he kept his eyes closed. I reached down and pulled the covers over us, lying half on him, my head in the crook of his neck. He turned over as well, putting our foreheads together as our feet became tangled. He ran a finger down my arm and entwined our fingers, kissing me lightly.

"I love you." I smiled as I curled into him even more.

"I love you too." With that, sleep took over, finally at peace with him back holding me after so long.


	9. Never The Same

As me and Gabe reached the factory we saw the many Specials all around as normal, with the normal group in a circle where we headed. Atticus and Peter were to my left, next to Peter was Tracy and Bennet, Next to him was Nathan, Hiro, Ando, Matt and Mohinder. "So, now that we have the crew all set up, what's the plan?" I asked, noticing Gabriel having fun with Nathan with a stare off. Men.

"Well, Lila is says she has found 2 more people in the holding cells. She should-"

"Be here?" We looked behind Mohinder and Matt to see the chick walk up with a old man and some kid at her side. We made room so they could fit in the circle as well. "Sorry it took so long. Victor is making security tighter." I now noticed Nathan staring at the old man with wide eyes, then start looking around the room and everyone, then back to the old man.

"Can anybody else see him?" He asked, making us all look at him like he was crazy. Gabriel chuckled some, as Matt and Peter smiled, me guessing they were reading his mind.

"Anywho," Bennet said, raising an eyebrow at Nathan who simply walking away shaking his head, mumbling under his breath about how one person that killed him was enough. "I know Linderman, but he's new." We now looked to the boy, who seemed to be around my age. His eyes were black and cold, skin a bit grey as his hair was spiked upwards in a Mohawk, The top half of the hawk grey, and the rest of his hair white.

"This here is Alec. And his power is very useful since we lost it." She glanced at me and I tilted my head.

"A transformer." I stated, Gabe looking down at me as everyone else looked at the boy. He gave a crooked grin, showing sharp rows of teeth. "Well, that is useful. What's you animal?" I asked, making him look at me.

"How do you know about that?" He tilted his head, his voice was like a razor, sharp and to the point.

"I use to be one." Gabriel grabbed my hand and entwined our fingers, making me relax into him without even knowing I was tense.

"Use?" I nodded my head to his question.

"I was a Dragon. During some circumstance, it died as so I could live. Though, it didn't leave me completely helpless." I held my hand up and charged it up, pure energy coming off of it.

"Alright, enough play time." Bennet said, cleaning his glasses off. "We have nothing for today, so relax for now. Tomorrow, we have a big gig. Sylar, follow me." Bennet said, walking away. Gabriel sighed, looking down at me. I felt a tingle of playfulness and I glared at him, watching his smirk grow. Before I could move, he grabbed my back and twirled me around, dipping me down as he pressed his lips onto my own. I groaned, closing my eyes, both of us knowing I felt it was awkward to kiss in front of people. And of course, I couldn't stop even if I wanted to. He kept it to just a simple opened mouth kiss, and once done, he put me back up straight, walking away. He looked back, winking at me and smirking at Atticus.

.

.

.

"Well…. That was probably something I could have gone my whole life without seeing." Matt said, putting his hands on his hips with his eyebrows raised.

"Agreed." Ando, Hiro, and Tracy said at the same time.

"I think it's sweet." Peter said, Walking past Atticus and in front of me. "I'm happy you two are finally together." I laughed.

"_Nooooo_. You're happy we aren't against you guys anymore." He shrugged.

"To each his own." He nodded over to Atticus and they left together, making me tilt my head.

"When did they become such good friends…" I muttered, looking back into the circle.

"I don't know. They seem to get along really well though." Mohinder said, and we all looked at each other.

"Nahh…" We all kinda said, then looked to Matt, who raised his hands.

"Hey! I'd rather _not _find out, thank you very much. Sylar and Jinx kissing is enough to kill my brain cells." I rolled my eyes, and they all scattered, whilst I sat on some boxes, waiting for Gabriel.

"You said you were a transformer, correct?" I looked over to see the man named Linderman.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" He smiled, taking a step towards me, whilst I kinda panicked on the inside.

"I think I can help you." he held his hand up to my head, now me totally panicking.

"Uhh…. Ok?" he nodded and put his hands on both sides of my head. My insides began to burn as my brain seemed to be leaving my body. He was suddenly gone, Gabriel now holding onto my arms as he yelled at me. I couldn't hear anything, except for the rush of blood. I got out of his grasped as my head, thriving on the floor, every pore in my body screaming. I got onto all fours, a familiar rage echoing throughout my mind. As my body and mind became one, I picked my head up, smiling an old smile, pupils yellow and fangs out. I stood slowly, inhaling as I looked around, everything as clear as it once was. A purr in my head, told me the Dragon was back, and we were now on the same side.

"Katharine?" I looked over to Gabriel, smiling sweetly.

"Jinx." His brows came together and I looked around again.

"I may not be bad anymore, but I will not be the same." I looked to him. "Isn't that right, Sylar?" He stared at me, then smiled slowly.

"I don't know how you do it, but you get sexier by the day."


	10. Ready

I sighed some as I held onto Sylar tighter, nuzzling my head into the crook of his neck. He chuckled, making me smirk. "So much for letting you sleep." I whispered against his neck, running my hand along his bare torso.

"Like I could sleep with you naked right next to me." He nearly purred, using his hand that rested on my back to pull my body closer. I nestled my body into his, inhaling his musky scent.

"We're never going to get anywhere if we keep at this." I muttered, kissing his neck softly.

"And who said I wanted to go anywhere?" I rolled my eyes.

"We sorta have a job now." I moved down and rested my chin on his chest, watching his expression. He only smirked, me only having enough time to read our bond to know he was being playful. He flipped me over, hovering above me with a devil of a smile.

"Then let's call in sick." My stomach churned as he leaned down and began to kiss my neck. I seriously considered skipping out on the company today. Just to have the day with the man I loved. To hold, kiss, make love. Maybe some hot coco too. "Come on babe." He growled into my sensitive neck, making me shiver under him. He bit my neck then, making a moan cross my lips.

"Sylar…" I whispered as I closed my eyes. His cell phone rang then, making him groan and lifted his head, glaring off to the desk. I smiled as I bit my lip, leaning up and kissing his cheek.

"Go on now." He raised an eyebrow at me and flipped onto his back, using his long arm to reach the phone.

"What?" He asked, settling on his side, staring at me. With my super hearing, I knew it was Bennett, but Sylar leaned over and kissed me, making me not pay attention to the conversation. He broke it, brows together. "What do you mean- you know what. Never mind." He hung up and tossed it onto the desk, sitting up and scratching his head, messing his hair up. I sat up as well, hugging him from behind.

"What now?" I murmured, kissing his shoulder.

"There is an unexpected guest at the factory." He said with a sigh.

"Who?"

* * *

I busted into the factory, looking around with yellow eyes and fangs out. My body went rigid as I saw him leave the conference room, a smug smile upon his face. I was able to use dragon speed to reach the large distance within 2 seconds, clutching his throat and pinning him to a wall. I seethed as he stared at me with a knowing look, making my vision tint red.

"_Jinx!"_ Bennet yelled, as him, Peter and Suresh dashed over. I held my arm out, a wall of fire blocking them.

"You." I breathed out, my rage consuming me. "What in the _fuck_ do you think your doing here?" I growled, slamming him hard into the wall.

"Just here for a chat."

"Give me one reason why I don't rip you apart and eat your insides?" I tilted my head, showing my fangs.

"Hm. I see you've been using the people you've been stealing from me." He smiled, shrugging. "Well. You could kill me, but, if you do, my troops will tear this place down and kill everyone you care about." My jaw clenched as it took everything in my power to not kill him. The fire died down behind me as I tried to control my rage.

"Jinx." Sylar's voice echoed in my soul, and I took deep breaths, slowly putting him down.

"Good dog." It took everything that I had to let his throat go, but it was Sylar who held me from behind to keep me from attacking Victor. He winked and walked out, and Sylar let me go. I stared at the ground, rage and howling in my body, and with a quick fist I punch a hole in the wall where I had him pinned.

"Why did we let him go?" I growled, my arm staying in the hole.

"He has not only his own army of specials, but also the government on his side." Bennet said, making me scuff and rip my arm out, looking down at the blood seeping out of the cuts that were already healing. "He has the army, navy and air force. Plus all of the normals that want us dead." Peter added and I turned, staring at all of them.

"What does he want?" Sylar stood at my side, pulsing calmness into our bond, but it wasn't working too well.

"He has given us a date. Either surrender by Wednesday, or there will be a war." Bennet said dryly, and I stared into the void. Tension creased the air, and slowly, I smiled.

"Then I guess we better be ready."


	11. The Game

"Why do I have to take a plane?" I muttered, slouching in my seat as I glared out the window. I was pissed, 'cause now that I finally have my ability back, I was forced to ride this death trap.

"It was his orders. Everyone must not use abilities to get there before anyone else." I rolled my eyes at Bennet. "

It's probably a trap. This plane is gonna blow!" I yelled, throwing my hands up in the air. Sylar put his hand over my mouth as everyone in the plane looked back at us.

"Excuse me miss, but we are going to have to ask you to come to the front." A flight attendant said, making me glare at her. Jeez, I heard about how stiff these people were but never had to worry about it.

"No she doesn't. You will forget that she made the comment." Matt said indignantly, looking through a magazine. The attendant left, and I stuck my tongue out at her back.

"God, this is so boring." I muttered, snapping my fingers with both hands, every time a different color fire appears.

"Will you stop before I have to erase another memory?" Matt hissed, making me sigh.

"What's the plan?" I asked, figuring I might as well be productive since no one was letting me have fun.

"I booked us a hotel, where we will stay at."

"Obviously." Sylar and I said at the same time, earning a glare from Bennet.

"Some of the others are driving there-"

"To Canada?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Yes. They are driving up there to bring the weapons."

"Oh yeah…"

"From there, he will tell us where and when to all meet up." It grew silent as Bennet finished.

"So, this is the war." Peter said, him and Nathan coming down the aisle.

"Oh, glad to see you can join us all the way from first class." I said, making Peter smirk at my sarcasm.

"Yes. I believe this is the war everyone kept on seeing in the future." Bennet said as Peter and Nathan sat down.

"So, tis is where I get badass!" Hero chimed in, making me roll my eyes.

"And when I get my scar…" Peter mumbled.

"Yes. Things seem to be falling into our laps, even though we changed the future to many times to count."

"Three." I muttered. "So, how many abilities can you hold now Pete?" I asked.

"About three now. I have Super strength, Healing and mind control." I nodded.

"Those'll be useful." I said with a nod.

"How many powers have you stolen by now?" Nathan said bitterly to Sylar sitting next to me, who merely was leaning back, legs crossed as he read a book. As Nathan asked the question, he looked up in thought, brows together. There was a moment of silence as he thought.

"Any way…" Bennet said, drawing our attention to him. Sylar put the book down, muttering as he used his fingers. "Once we are all there, he should contact us within the week. So make sure you have fully powered." Sylar looked down, lips pursing to one side.

"I had a dream." Angelia said, as she stood in front of us.

"Oh boy…" I muttered, shaking my head.

"I know where the battle-"

"34!" Sylar suddenly exclaimed, making us look at him. He cleared his throat, making me smile at him as I held onto his hand.

"Will be…" Anglia continued. I smiled, as Bennett sat back.

"Good. At least we now have an advantage. Sylar, I need you to draw the future, see what you can find." Sylar nodded.

"So, as Sherlock Holmes would say, 'The game is afoot'!" I said, far too eager then I should be.


	12. Problems, Fire and Comfort

I sighed as I stared into the mirror. "I look like an idiot." I muttered, looking down at the emerald green dress I was wearing. Sylar came up behind me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I think you look magnificent." He murmured against my neck. I closed my eyes as he nuzzled his head in the crook of my neck.

"Yeah, well, I still don't understand why I have to wear it. I hate dresses." I said, looking at us in the mirror. He held my closer as he began to kiss my neck.

"Because it's a five star restaurant." He whispered.

"So?" He chuckled as I said this, holding me tightly to him.

"You know I love you, right?" I smiled and turned in his grip, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Yeah, I think I heard something like that." With that, he leaned down and kissed me. He pulled back, and I turned around to look at myself in the mirror.

"How about we skip dinner and go straight to dessert?" He asked, kissing my neck. I smiled, sighing some.

"I would love to, but this invitation is not something I am going to pass."

* * *

Sylar, Bennet and I sat at a round table, Victor sitting in front of us. He sipped his wine, smiling.

"So, here we are." He said, holding his arms out.

"Here we are." Bennet repeated.

"You still have a chance to stop this foolish war." With that, my fathers eyes darted to me, only to have Sylar lean forward.

"You have very sick thoughts." Sylar growled. Victor only smiled, shrugging.

"So what do you say? Give me the girl and everyone lives?" He then chuckled, putting his glass to his lips. "Well… Not _everyone_." I glared, only to have Sylar squeeze my hand under the table. I looked up at him, only to see him staring at Victor with ease.

"How about this." I cut in, only to have them all look at me. I smiled, only to have Sylar clench his jaw. "Just you and me. Fight to the death?" I leaned back, crossing my legs like a 'proper' lady. Ugh. I hate dresses…

"As tantalizing as that sounds," Victor said, sipping his wine. "That's not any fun." With that, the waiter came and I looked around. People ate, talked, laughed. They had no idea the turmoil that was brewing. I always wondered what it would be like to have a normal life. Not a care in the world. No war, no villains, no death of mass scales. Must be nice. "It's dull and far beneath us." Victor said once the waiter was gone, making me snap my head to him. I closed my eyes, baring my teeth.

"Stay out of my head you sick bas-"

"Where and when are we meeting?" Bennet said, cutting my retort. I inhaled, controlling the rage. Shit, I forgot how much the anger sucked.

"Ah, right!" Victor said, as if he forgot. He reached into his coat pocket and handed it to Bennet, who took it attentively. "Be there exactly at 10:00."

"In the morning?" I asked, eyes wide.

"Fine. When?" Bennet said, ignoring me. I slouched back, shaking my head. I'm stuck as a teenager for the rest of eternity, which means mornings? Not my thing. At. All.

"In three days we shall meet."

* * *

"That smug, slimy, good for nothing-" Sylar cut off my tarried with his lips. I only sighed, pressing my body into him as I needed his comfort. He held me tightly, pulling back some, pressing his forehead to my own.

"None of this is your fault." he whispered, making me stare into his brown orbs.

"I never said-"

"You never have too." There was a moment of silence as he cut me off. My brows came together as I tried to use my anger to over power the sadness. My jaw clenched as tears began to well up, causing me to dig my head into his shoulder.

"It is my fault! Don't you see? He's after _me_! People will _die_ because of _me_!" He shushed me, rubbing my back as I cried. He picked me up, walking over and sitting in a chair, me cradled on his lap. "This war is all of my fault! If I had never been born-"

"Don't!" he cut in sharply. I looked up at him with sad eyes, only to make him look at me with a small smile. "If you had never been born… I wouldn't have found a reason to exist…" I swallowed then, trying to stop the tears that feel carelessly down my cheeks. He smiled then, wiping them away with his finger. "Peter saw the war because he exploded. He then saw it a year later because of a dieses. Lastly he saw it because of a potion his father created to give people powers." He cradled me closer, inhaling some. "This war was gonna happen one way or another. It just so happens that your father is the one to start it. Not. You." I wrapped my arms around his neck, nuzzling his body for warmth. I inhaled his own scent, loving the feel of him holding me. I needed his comfort, and he gave it. Willingly and easily. I ran my ran along his neck, loving how strong it was. "Nothing about you could ever do anything wrong. There's nothing in the world that would change the way you are." His hot breath fanned out across my skin as he got closer. "Nothing could change the way I see you in my eyes…" With that, he tilted his head and kissed me gingerly. I closed my eyes as I let my body take control. I was lost, confused and hurt about this war deal. I let him rage through my veins, controlling my own thoughts. Our mouths moved agonizingly slow, my insides burning. He pulled back, smirking. "We're taking it nice and slow tonight." I groaned. I didn't want slow. I hated slow. I always wanted him. It never faded.

"Baby…" I whined some, biting my lip. He smiled, a playful glow to his eyes.

"Not gonna work on me." With that he kissed me, slowly. Our mouths burned against one another's, moving slowly as I felt like I was on fire. As his tongue entered my mouth, I clung to him. Instead of our usual fiery dance, he merely taunted me. Licking the roof of my mouth, tickling me some. I groaned, curling into him as much as I could. This is going to be a long night…


	13. War

"Kinda roomy huh?" I said, only to have some people glare at me. "What? Trying to lighten the mood." I muttered as I looked back to the giant field, icy wind blowing and the sky grey. What a great day to start a war! "So, are we early or what?" I asked, yawning.

"No, we're here on time." Bennet said. I looked around, eyebrows raised.

"Hm. Well, what do we do?" I asked, looking up at him. He sighed, cleaning his glasses off.

"We wait." And wait we did. It was 7 A.M. when we arrived. It wasn't until snow started to fall and the day grew colder, when they finally decided to arrive.

"Figures they would come nine hours after we do." I growled, once I turned back from a polar bear. Sylar sighed, making me shrug. "So… My turn then?" I asked, only to have everyone glare at me. "Jeez… Just asking!" With that, I leaped into the air, turning into a black, artic wolf. With grace, I galloped to the middle, where none other then Victor waited.

"Still playing domestic I see." He smirked, making me growl and turn into a human.

"Still playing sergeant I see." I said with a nod, looking at all of his people. A lot of them were humans, with the Navy, Army, Marines and Air force. Oh boy.

"Hm, yes. So, judging by the mass behind you, your mind is set then?" I glanced back at his people, seeing some people transform. One turned into a gray wolf, another into a hawk, circling around, one into a massive black bear and one into a…. Flaming, skeleton horse. Is that even possible?

"Obviously." I sighed, looking at a tree.

"Fine. Death it is." With that, we both turned. I began to run, turning into a wolf, going back to our people. I paced back and fourth in front of everyone, looking at the mass across the field.

"I hate the waiting game." Atticus said, making me snort.

"You can go ahead if you want." I said in a deep voice, only to have everyone look at me. "What?" I asked, making Sylar smirk.

"Since when can you talk in animal form?" Peter asked, making me blink.

"I just keep my vocals cords when I transform. Fairly simple. I said, sitting on my hunches and staring at Victor. I watched as the hawk I saw transform before came over here and began to circle above all of us. "Okay, I'm bored." I said, standing and shooting into the air as a dragon, going after the hawk. I heard yells and everyone began to run to the middle, the war starting.

* * *

"Watch out!" Someone yelled, everyone moving as fast as they could, but some still dieing as a tank shot hit them. I was thrown to the ground as the explosion erupted, face in the bloody snow. Explosions, gun shots and yelling was all that could be heard. I picked my head up, breathing hard as blood came down from my hairline. As I tried to get up, someone landed on top of me, groaning.

"You doing okay Peter?" I asked, only to have him sit up and shoot lighting out of his hand, breathing hard.

"As good as can be I guess." He said, standing and helping me up. "You look horrible." He said, making me shrug.

"All this transforming is taking it out on me." As someone called to tell us to get down, we ducked, just into time to miss another missile from the tank. "Goddamn it!" I shouted standing once more.

"We have to get rid of those tanks!" Bennet said as he reached us, shooting his gun at some navy guy. "We're losing too many people 'cause of that thing." I looked over to see three tanks, shooting at our side, perched on top of the snowy hill.

"Alright. Leave this to me." I said, walking forward and closing my eyes. With as much power as I could, I began to run, transforming into a T-rex. Everybody shouted and yelled as I ran across the field, plowing down people as I went. As I made it to the tanks, they all aimed and fired at me. I roared in pain, but ducked my head down and head butted the one on the middle. I turned then. Smacking the one to the right with my tail and stomping on the last one. As blood spilled from my shoulder, stomach and leg, I lifted my head up at roared as loud as my T-Rex form could let me, hearing cheers from our side. I turned, looking down. Everything was tinted red, people moving as a blur around me. Things only came to my vision if they moved, but I could barley see them at that. I looked up to the sky then, and transformed into a dragon, flying back over to our side. I spotted Sylar in the middle of a circle of men, some with guns, other holding fire of lighting. I landed behind some of them, all of them turning to look at me with wide eyes.

"Boo." I said in a deep voice, only to have them run away. I smiled and transformed back into a human, breathing heavily. I swayed some, then fell, only to be caught by Sylar.

"I had in under control." He said, looking over my wounds.

"I'm sure you did." I said weakly. He picked me up bridal style and made his way up the hill, the valley where the battle laid was between two hills.

"Nice trick. T-Rex? That was a new one." He said, me laughing some.

"Yeah. Thought it would be cool." I sighed. Once we made it up and over the hill, we reached our base. It was all tents, people running around in a hurry. These were healers, helping those who came back wounded. We entered the largest tent, and he set me down on a cot.

"Claire! Over here!" he shouted, and soon Claire came over, eyes wide.

"What happened?" She asked, taking a syringe and sticking it in her arm.

"Got shot by some tanks when I transformed." She took some of her blood and then stuck the syringe in my arm. After a minute my wounds began to heal and I sat up, breathing in. "Thanks." I muttered, and she nodded, going back to helping out other people. It was only a second before Peter was being carried in, him screaming in pain and holding his face. Mohinder and Atticus put him on the cot next to mine, Claire rushing over.

"What happened?" She asked over his yelling.

"He was slashed in the face by a guy with a sword!" Atticus said, looking down at Peter with terrified eyes.

"I thought he had healing!"

"He does! That's what we don't get." Mohinder said as Claire gave him some of her blood. Nothing happened. "Maybe the person he fought has a ability to where you can't heal?" Mohinder said, making my brows come together. Claire sighed and stuck Peter with something else. He stopped yelling, then dropped his hand going to sleep.

"Damn…" I muttered, standing and walking over, Sylar right behind me. He had a terrible slash mark across his face, bleeding profusely.

"So, that's how he get's his scar…" Hiro said, walking up behind Claire holding a towel to his head.

"I guess you can never truly change the future." I said, looking down. This war just might destroy us all.


	14. That One

I sat on the edge of the bed, staring into the dark. Two years. two, long years have passed and this war is still going on. Once we made a agreement the war wouldn't be settled in just a couple of weeks, we split up. Victor now resides in Washington, along with the human sergeants and some over powered villains. Peter and Atticus now live together somewhere in Manhattan, Hiro and Ando in Queens, Bennet and his family in Texas and Nathan was in the white house. He was well on his way to becoming president, to try and end this futile war. I was surprised when I first heard that Victor was in Washington, thinking he was after Nathan but he hasn't made a move yet. Everything has changed since that day. When Peter got his scar, he became cold. He was all about getting this war over with just to be done with everything. Clair became an undercover assassin, now with brown hair and holding up her own firm in the new Company. Hiro got rid of his glasses and grew up, taking everything a little too seriously. Bennet began to help others with powers, to make sure they don't get caught up in this hell. The war spread from Canada, to all around the world. Like a horrible, incurable plague. Slowly, it went to the U.S., then across to Europe, then over to China. Within two months, the whole world was thrown into chaos. People were accused of having powers, thrown into jail or killed on the spot. It was just a giant witch-hunt.

I sighed some, running a hand through my bangs. I changed a bit too. My hair was once again long and brown, my bangs cut from top to bottom swept to the left. My eyes stayed like the dragon's, my body _always_ on full alert. There were only a few times my eyes changed back to my own, and that was when Sylar decided to be all soft. I could never resist that damned man.

I looked back and watched him sleep with ease. His chest naked, hair long and kept back. He slept with one arm on his stomach, the other stretched out to my side of the bed. His long torso lined with muscles went up and down, completely at ease. I could never accomplish such a feat. Whenever I was able to get to sleep I would sleep light, tossing and turning. I've never liked the thought of hundreds dieing because of me.

Some knocks from the door brushed me out of my thoughts. I sighed some and looked back to Sylar, watching him breath. He was an easy person to watch, Even in the middle of a horrid war, this man could sleep like a mouse in a house without a cat around. As more knocking came I sighed and stood, walking out of our bedroom and to the living room where the knocking continued to beat. I picked up a black wife beater which hung on the lamp, put it on and opened the door.

"Long time no see." I said as I saw the figure in the doorway.

"Don't even start with me." Claire said as she pushed past me and into the living room.

"Sure, come on in. Ohh, My life has been good. No, nothing all that great. How 'bout a cupa tea love?" I asked, the last part with a fake British accent, closing the door and following her into the kitchen.

"Where's Sylar?" She asked, voice dark as always.

"Oi, Lassie ain't got no place in this 'ere castle! Damn Americans and 'inking us Irish will bow! We made our point to those protestant English back in the day! Us Irish Catholics will 'ave our freedom yet!" I said with a full blown Irish accent. After so long of fighting a war, I learned to take on personalities to hide away in whatever factory Victor sets up in whatever state.

"Look! I'm not in the mood for your bullshit!" She hissed, and I stared down at her, raising an eyebrow.

"How many?" She stared at me as I asked this, jaw clenched and eyes narrowed as she tried to keep up the tough girl act. As she looked into my dragon eyes,. An old and almost dead method for Dragon shifters. I was able to see through her very soul. Who she loves, likes, dislikes, hates. I wasn't too surprised when Sylar and I were the only ones to end up on the later. I saw her fear, bold and in plain site. She didn't want to be like this. A killer, just like Sylar. She hated taking so many lives for no reason. She's watched as Sylar and I have gone from evil to good, and she keeps going down the rabbit hole. She looked away then, turning and looking out the window above the sink.

"23." She said and I sighed. I was older then her, by a good three years, a bit taller, and definitely smatter. I kinda felt like I had to be a big sister to her… Nah, just advice so she doesn't fuck up our mission.

"Look kid, this is war. Welcome to the front line." I said, going over to the fridge and pulling out a carton of OJ. "We all have our parts." She sighed and turned to look at me.

"How do you do it?" She asked, sitting down at the counter. I sighed as I ran a hand through my bangs.

"Because I know I have to. This war is my fault, and it's my duty." I took a swig from the carton, sighing some. "But that doesn't mean that it doesn't kill me on the inside." She looked down and I sighed once again. "Why are you here?" She looked up a me, façade back on.

"My father has a mission for you." I smirked.

"Obviously." I said, and she raised an eyebrow.

"The one in the white house." I paused at that.

"Oh. _That_ one."


End file.
